


Rock and a Hard Place

by gryvon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a Hard Place

Iruka squirmed. It was hard not to when he was trapped between the wall of his apartment and Kakashi. He gasped softly as Kakashi ground his hips hard against Iruka and Iruka's mind wondered whether Kakashi was the rock or the hard place. Maybe a bit of both, judging by the way Kakashi's pants were tented.

Teeth grazed the side of his throat, scraping but not biting down, and his thoughts went blank once again. He tensed involuntarily, waiting for Kakashi to... There it was. Teeth closed on his skin, holding there long enough to make a solid mark before releasing and moving back enough for the jounin's tongue to come in and sooth the bruised flesh. Kakashi's knee shifted between his legs, moving higher towards his crotch until Iruka was practically sitting on it. Apparently Kakashi didn't want him to be just sitting on it. Gloved hands fell to his hips, alternately pulling and pushing him along Kakashi's knee.

Iruka bit his lip to keep from moaning, though he desperately wanted to. His face had to be red as a beet, flushed with both arousal and nervousness. He didn't like doing this sort of thing in public. Kakashi wasn't giving him any choice.

The hands on his hips shifted. One moved to the small of his back, keeping up the forced motion over Kakashi's knee while the other slipped lower, sliding under the waistband of his pants and back to....

Iruka lost it. Kakashi's teeth bit down once more as his finger forced its way inside of him and he came, hard. His head slammed back involuntarily against the wall and he saw stars. Someone had to have heard them that time.

Kakashi was smiling at him, leering at him actually, and probably mentally congratulating himself on a job well done.

He didn't think his face could get any redder, but somehow managed it. Iruka couldn't stand it. He pushed Kakashi hard, using both hands to shove Kakashi's chest away. The door to his apartment was open seconds after he was freed and Iruka locked himself inside.

His hands absently traced over the wood behind him and he blushed, unable to stop thinking about seconds earlier. It wouldn't have been so bad, he had to concede, if they'd been inside his apartment rather that outside it.

With a sigh, Iruka pushed away from the door and trudged slowly through the dark apartment to his bedroom. Kakashi was waiting inside, perched on his bed in only his pants. Iruka ignored him for the time being, though he could feel the corners of his mouth start to twitch every time he caught a glimpse of the hurt-puppy look Kakashi was giving him.

His pants were the first to go and Iruka carefully avoided looking at the mess he'd made. Underwear went with it, and his shirt on top. He'd needed to do laundry anyways.

Arms slipped around his waist, holding Iruka loosely. Kakashi's breath tickled his ear. "If I've gone overboard, then I'm begging you to forgive me."

Iruka turned slowly. He couldn't fight the smile on his face, or the way his arms instinctively wrapped around Kakashi.

"I suppose," Iruka started, "that I could be convinced to let you make it up to me."

Kakashi's hands tightened possessively on his hips and that was all the answer Iruka needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
